Losing You
by Tayla-Dark-Wolf-Princess
Summary: Usagi saves the one she loves but at what cost? Will she survive?
1. Trying to Hold On I Can't Lose You Now

_Tala: Hello everyone this Is my first songfic please be nice._

_I borrowed the song from Three Days Grace it is called My Time of Dying. I'm also sorry to admit that Sailor Moon is not mine. I could wish on a million-billion stars but it will never be true._

_**Usagi's thoughts.**__ Mamoru's thoughts._ Regular dialog.

Usagi was in the park and was just about to leave when a yoma attack happened. She quickly hid and transformed into Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos ran past the fleeing people and to the yoma. She said to this yoma "How dare you attack innocent people in such a lovely place! I Sailor Cosmos of the moon will punish you for your evil deeds."

The yoma either didn't care or wasn't listening to her instead it grabbed a teenage girl by the throat and started to drain her energy. Sailor Cosmos quickly ran towards the yoma and slashed at its tentacles with her scepter. The young teen dropped into her arms as the scouts and Tuxedo Kamen came. Usagi ran past the scouts and placed the girl away from the yoma and returned to the battle. She found the scouts and Tuxedo Kamen on the ground.

Just in that moment, as Tuxedo Kamen was recovering, the yoma tried to attack him and succeeded. Tuxedo Kamen was blasted with dark energy into a nearby tree. Serena shouted, "No Mamoru" and ran to his side.

"Usagi I'm fine go help the others."

She didn't trust him but went to the scouts anyway. Cosmic Sailor Mars shouted to Usagi "Sailor Cosmos we'll distract him and you prepare your attack."

Usagi nodded her head and prepared. She quickly got up and placed her scepter in front of her and shouted "Cosmic Moon Scepter Incineration." The yoma disappeared into a pile of ash. What the Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen failed to notice was a man clad in black with deep blue eyes and deep purple hair.

He fired a powerful blast at Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Cosmos noticed just in the nick of time. She jumped into the path of the blast and was hit in the chest. Sailor Cosmos fell backwards onto the ground as Tuxedo Kamen, now Mamoru, noticed.

The Dark Soldier laughed and disappeared. Sailor Cosmos reverted back into Usagi. "Usagi…USAGI!"

The scouts noticed and ran to their fallen leader and Mamoru.

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Usagi laid on the ground not daring to open her eyes. _**Oh God please let Chibiusa be ok**_. She remembered the day she found out she was pregnant with Chibiusa and remembered a few years ago when she last visited.

_**Please God let this just be a dream. I want to wake up. Mamoru help please.**_

Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream

Usagi laid on the ground and Mamoru sat there frozen in fear for his wife. _Please be ok _Usagi_. I don't want to lose you now. _He unfroze and checked her pulse it was weak and barely there. _Please don't die on me now. _He quickly got up with Usagi in his arms and he and the scouts, now untransformed, ran to the hospital praying that their friend and Mamoru's wife would be ok.  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

She started to lose consciousness not knowing where she was.

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**  
**_In my time of dying

The doctors and nurses rushed Usagi into the ER. Her pulse was fading fast and she was barely alive.

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

_**Chibiusa please be ok I can't lose you.**_

Was it all too much  
Or just not enough

_God it was my fault I should have known something was wrong.  
_Mamoru scolded himself as he and the scouts were in the waiting area.

_**I want to wake up let me wake up please I can't die Chibiusa, Mamoru , and the scouts need me.**_

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive**  
**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

In the ER, Usagi's pulse dropped and the monitor flat lined.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

Then, the impossible happened - her pulse steadied.

Hours later a doctor came out and told Mamoru the news. _  
_He told Mamoru Usagi was pregnant and that they were fine but Usagi was in a coma.

The scouts and Mamoru went in and saw Usagi when the doctors allowed them. Mamoru walked into her room and sat beside her.

I feel alive, when you're beside me

Her heart rate raised the slightest amount.

_Usagi it's my fault please forgive me and wake up._

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you

Usagi's monitor started to beep slower.

The Scouts and Mamoru were pushed out of the room and the scouts had to restrain Mamoru from running back to her side.

In my time of dying

_I'm so sorry. _

Usagi and Mamoru both thought

Usagi thought to everyone. _**I love you all. You are the only one for me Mamoru. I'm sorry Chibiusa. I may not have been the best scout or the best student and a crybaby but forgive and continue with your lives. Forgive me everyone. Goodbye.**_

"Usagi please you can't die," Mamoru choked out. Usagi's monitor beeped one last time and flat lined. The rest of the scouts and Mamoru fell to the floor in a sobbing heap.

Be nice and R&R. Any and all flames will not be appriciated but are welcome for only constructive critism. JaeNe!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone that has read my story has made me happy I never dreamed that over 200 people would read it. I would also like to thank MoonPrincessMagic and Sailormoonloverlol for their reviews. MoonPrincessMagic I have decided to add to my story and another story one happy and one sad. As for now this sory branches off.

Tala: Thank You all!


End file.
